The Christmas Guest
by messersmontana
Summary: Sequel to Gift from up above. Just trust me.


Title: The Christmas Guest

AUTHOR: Trisha

STATUS: Complete

SEQUEL/SEASON INFO: A Gift From Up Above

This is a repost also. Originally posted on 1/10/2004

CONTENT WARNINGS: None really

SUMMARY: Sam and MacGyver (Jack) go to Janet's house for Christmas dinner.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of

Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko

Productions. This story is written for entertainment purposes only

and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright

infringement is intended. Any resemblance to events or people,

living or dead is strictly coincidental. This story may not be

archived without permission of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I just want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Jack and Sam woke Christmas morning wrapped in each others arms. At first Sam wasn't sure if it had all been a dream or not. But as soon as she tried to move, she felt a body wrapped around her. "Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?" Jack asked her.

She rolled over in his arms. "Good morning, Jack, Merry Christmas. I slept great for the first time in the last couple of nights." She caressed his face with her hand. "I was afraid to open my eyes this morning. I was afraid it was all a dream."

Jack pulled her closer. "I know, Sam, and I'm so sorry. I wish that I didn't have to hurt you like that. I promise to do my best to make you happy and I'll try never to hurt you like that again." He kissed the top of her head. "I actually wanted to take this slow, but I can't imagine my life without you in it." He got up and faced her. "Sam, will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring right now, but please, say yes."

It was the last thing she expected to hear from him today, but she couldn't be happier. "Oh, Jack, I love you so very much. I'd be honored to be your wife." She pulled him down to kiss him. "I do have a question for you though." She said.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"Am I going to be Samantha O'Neill or Samantha MacGyver?" She laughed when he started tickling her.

They spent the day in bed, enjoying each other. They watched some TV for a while and talked about what they were going to do when they got to Janet's house, and how they were going to tell their friends.

After a nice long shower together, Jack sat back and watched Sam get ready for the party. She turned around to look at him. "What are you staring at? Just remember that I get to watch you dress when we get to your house next."

Jack stood up and walked over to where she stood, then pulled her into his arms. "You mean the house I left to you in my will? The one you are getting ready to move into? Don't you think it makes it our house?" They laughed and kissed. They had kissed a lot since yesterday, almost like they were making up for lost time.

Once Sam was ready to go, they headed to Jack's house. He pulled out some classy clothes and Sam got her chance to watch him dress. She whistled when he was done.

"Pardon my saying this, but you look sexy and hot." She told him as she joined him in the hall.

"Well not as hot and sexy as you do, ma'am." He replied as they walked into the living room. "We are one hot and sexy couple, huh?"

Sam had tears in her eyes when he looked at her. "Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "That's they first time I heard you call us a couple. It just means so much to me. I love you, Jack."

He held her lightly in his arms. "I know and I love you too."

She composed herself once again. "Are you ready to go to this Christmas dinner, Mr. MacGyver?" She asked him.

"Hold on a second." Jack said as he walked back into his bedroom. He came out holding a small box. "I forgot your Christmas present."

She hadn't even thought about a gift for him. She'd taken all the things she'd bought him back when he'd died. "Jack, I don't have a gift for you. You shouldn't have gotten me one.

He walked out of the bedroom. "This is something I got for you years ago, then realized it was inappropriate to give it to you while you were my 2IC. Now, I think it's the perfect time because you are my fiancée." He handed her a wrapped box.

Sam opened it to reveal a pair of earrings with heart shaped diamonds. "Oh, Jack, these are beautiful. I'm.I, oh, thank you." She hugged him, then put them on for him to see.

"Sammie, honey, they're not as beautiful as you are. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, you know that?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm the lucky one. I got two of the best Christmas gifts I could ever ask for. I got you and I got these wonderful earrings."

Jack grinned at her. "And I got you, that's your gift to me."

They put their coats on and left the house to get into the jeep. They were both a little nervous about the up-coming dinner. How would their friends react to Sam bringing a date? How would they react to him looking so much like Jack? And what would they do once they found out that it was Jack? All of this was heavy on their minds as they pulled up in front of Janet's house.

They could already tell that Daniel and Teal'c were there, but they were surprised to see Jacob through the window, too. Everyone seemed to be huddled by the fireplace talking. Sam wondered if they were talking about who her date could be.

Jack took Sam's hand and asked her. "Are you ready to get this over with?" When she nodded, he kissed her and they got out of the jeep.

They walked slowly to the door and she knocked. Janet answered the door. "Sam!" She exclaimed, then she froze.

"Merry Christmas, Janet, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Angus MacGyver." Then she pulled him through the door. "Mac, this is Janet and her daughter, Cassie. And this is Daniel, Teal'c, and my father, Jacob Carter." She walked over to her dad for a hug. "Hi, Dad, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sammie." He replied in shock still looking at her date.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked them all.

Janet was the first to answer. "Oh, yeah. It's just that he looks so much like Colonel O'Neill." She said.

"I know, I thought so too at first." She looked up into Jack's eyes and smiled. "But Mac is so wonderful, and he makes me feel alive again."

Daniel was the first to approach Jack and make him feel welcome. "Welcome, Mr. MacGyver, and Merry Christmas to you. I'm sorry that we seem kind of shocked here, but it's just that you look a lot like a friend of ours who died a couple of months ago."

Jack looked over to Sam who had been pulled away by her dad. "I know, I'm sorry for your loss. Sam told me all about it." Then he was pulled into some conversation with Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie.

Jacob and Janet had pulled Sam over to the dinning area and had her cornered. "Sam, are you really doing okay? I've been worried about you and so have your friends. George called me right after it happened but I wasn't able to get away to be there for you, and I'm sorry for that." He told her.

"Dad, I'm doing all right. I must admit I was a basket case at first, but then I met Mac yesterday and he's made me feel great." She told him. Then she looked at Janet. "I'm sorry that I ignored your calls, Janet. I just needed to be alone at the time."

Janet nodded. "I understand, Cassie and I were just worried. And Daniel spent a lot of time here talking about how you weren't talking to him or Teal'c either."

When Jacob walked away to join the others in conversation, Janet got down to what she really wanted to know. "So, tell me. What happened? How did you meet? What's he like?" She kept throwing the questions at her.

Sam told her about bumping into Mac, and how he took her home. She told her how they talked and it was like they had known each other for a long time. She then answered her question about where he spent the night. "Yes, Janet, he spent the night at my house. And before you ask, yes, he spent it in my bed."

Janet couldn't believe her ears. "Sam, what about Jack? I mean he's only been gone for a couple of months. Are you sure that you aren't just with Mac because he looks like Jack?"

"Janet, I've never been happier than I am right now. Mac makes me feel like I can do anything, even get on with my life. And he's really great in bed too." She said and laughed at Janet's shocked look. Then she walked off to join Jack.

The evening seemed to be going well, and Sam was proud of her friends trying to make him feel welcome. She was waiting for the right moment to let them all in on the secret. About half way through the evening Sam and Jack found themselves alone in a corner.

"How are you holding up, Honey?" He asked her.

Sam smiled at him, she loved it when he called her that. "I'm doing pretty good, but I'd be even better if I were home in bed with you. You seem to have made a hit with everyone, including dad. When can we get this surprise over with?" She asked him.

He put his arms around her and held her close. "Give it a few more minutes. Right now every eye in the room is looking at us. Daniel's jaw is almost touching the ground, Janet and Cassie look worried, and Dad is shooting daggers this way. I've caught Teal'c trying to find the scar above my left eye all night. You did a great job coloring it in." His kissed her and all conversation stopped in the room.

As much as she loved kissing him, she made this a short kiss. "It's time Ja..Mac. I can't do this to them any longer." She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her one more time then replied. "Okay, but we'll do it my way first. Okay?"

"As long as you promise that we can tell them soon. This is getting scary, the looks they keep giving you." She told him.

Jack took Sam's hand and pulled her to the middle of the room. "Can we have your attention please? Sam and I have something to tell you all." He looked at their expectant faces and continued. "I've asked Sam to marry me and she's said yes."

Sam turned an angry _expression to Jack, but turned back to her friends when Jacob spoke. "Excuse me, but isn't this a little sudden? I mean you haven't known each other very long."

Jack took Sam's hand again. "I feel like I've known her for a long time, but I do know that I love her very much and she loves me." He said.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and Jack knew she was about to blow his cover, but he was ready anyway. "That isn't funny, Jack. Behave yourself or the wedding is off." She looked him in the eye and he believed her.

Everyone stood there in shock once again at what she'd just said. They looked from her to Jack, who waved at them and said. "Hi, guys."

Sam turned back to her friends and explained what had happened and why he was going by the name of Angus MacGyver. "General Hammond said that Jack was legally dead, so we decided we were tired of waiting for the war to end to be together. Jack proposed to me this after noon, and I said yes. We've decided to take this opportunity to live for ourselves, and we hope that you'll be happy for us. if they can ever prove that it was Senator Kinsey who was trying to have Jack killed, then he'll be able to come out of hiding. But we want to be married before he's 'legally' alive again." She finished.

Jack then apologized for hurting everyone and he was grabbed by Teal'c and hugged within an inch of his life. And Cassie threw herself into his arms, telling him she was so happy that he was alive.

Janet hugged Sam and congratulated her on Jack and her getting together. Jacob hugged his daughter too, and even shook Jack's hand. Daniel pulled both Sam and Jack into a hug and told them how happy he was for them both.

They all sat around the living room talking late into the night and Jack never left Sam's side the rest of the night.

Later as Sam lay in Jack's arms in their bed, she thought to her self that this was the best Christmas of her life. She was right where she wanted to be and right where she should be.

The End


End file.
